1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a lighting apparatus, and more particularly, to a lighting apparatus that can control color temperature.
2. Description of the Related Art
Light emitting diodes (LEDs) are used for light sources in various fields, because they have long life and consume small power without emitting harmful wavelengths and containing environmentally harmful substances. In particular, these light emitting diodes have recently started to be used for interior lighting and are expected to be commonly used in the future.
Meanwhile, recently, a demand for lighting apparatuses that can control color temperature, if needed, has increased for eyesight protection, sentiment control, concentration improvement, particularly in the inferior lighting field. For example, using lighting apparatuses that can control color temperature in classrooms, it is possible to reduce color temperature to 2500˜3000 K when studying mathematics to increase concentration and increase the color temperature to 6500˜7000 K when studying art subjects, such as art or music to achieve abundant sensitivity.
Lighting using two light modules having different color temperature and alternately disposed has been used in the related art to control the color temperature of the lighting. For example, the color temperature is controlled by alternately disposing a light module having color temperature of 2500 k and a light module having color temperature of 6000 K and adjusting intensity of lighting of the each of the light modules. This method, however, has a problem in that the entire luminance is not uniform because light modules having different color temperature are disposed in one lighting apparatus (that is, the light modules look stained). Further, since the color temperature is controlled by adjusting the intensity of lighting of each of the light modules, only some of the light modules are used in accordance with color temperature (e.g. only the half the entire modules emits light, because it is required to turn off all the light modules having color temperature of 6000 K in order to achieve color temperature of 2500 K), such that efficiency of the lighting apparatuses are decreased.